


【gradence】瘾

by Ronan_0259



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronan_0259/pseuds/Ronan_0259
Summary: 非正式bdsm预警，不过我感觉更类似spanking……？





	【gradence】瘾

**Author's Note:**

> 非正式bdsm预警，不过我感觉更类似spanking……？

疼痛是会上瘾的，Credence很久前就知道了。

 

他不擅长向严厉的人汲取温暖，却很擅长服从。养母让他在十一月的纽约街头分发没人理会的传单，他服从了。养母让他从更为疏离的mother改称她为更亲近的ma，他又服从了。尽管Credence固执的认为母亲这种称呼更适合他有着严厉的灰色眼睛的养母，可是他最终没有提出异议。当养母让他面对蒙尘的玻璃窗跪下、并把皮带交给她时，他颤抖着，再次服从了。

在那个有点接近凌晨或傍晚的时候，他看着灰败的青黄色光线照进阁楼过于空旷的方厅，竭尽全力让视线和注意力都固定在墙角那个高脚凳被蹭掉的一块漆皮上。他能听到喘息声，是从肋骨围成的空腔里传出的，沉闷的。浸过汗水的皮带柔软又紧绷，当二次重叠后击打在他身上时，掀起的麻木感仿佛距离他千里之远。脊柱被灌注了水银，那些金属的液体取代了血液，他感到更无力了。

养母从未在他被施以惩罚时要求他脱掉上衣，这也是为什么从某种意义来讲，Credence更希望挨打的部位是手掌。尽管手部的淤血和僵硬更难以消退，但那些紫红的斑点在浅褐色的旧伤疤中显现时，养母也许会对此泛起一些类似于怜悯的情绪。也许她认为受伤的手掌将让Credence在接下来的一天内难以胜任工作。

他在站立和行走时在养母上能容忍的范围内佝偻着背，却不能完全蜷缩起来抵御疼痛，他知道那样会让他在前一日还未凝固的伤口上再增添一道印记。

可是和然而。

他在夜里借以疼痛自／慰，把白天从未宣泄出的眼泪重新咽回去。他穿着有点不太合身的旧外套躺在床上，躲在冰冷的湿被子里，将手伸进长裤，握住又退缩了。每天晚上他会一点点的挪动窗户打开一个小缝，把浑浊的空气送出去，因为他知道养母能闻出来他在夜间干的那些坏孩子才会做的事。

在来到人间的二十二年，Credence意识到了，他再也无法摆脱疼痛的恐惧和兴奋。毛骨悚然的兴奋。悖德的。他知道不对却克制不住自己思想的。就像他每晚连同白色混浊液体一起舔进去的血渍，咸腥的，苦涩的像泪水，没有丝毫热忱的温度。

在纽约，在巴黎，在船上。没有实体的，有实体的。他更愿意被不合身的西装束缚，被无法逃脱的疼痛固定在人间的土地上，一面唾弃自己，一面不知悔改的一意孤行。在自由后他体会到不自由的的吸引，在巴黎那间弥漫着煮卷心菜味的小公寓里，他希望在看不到夕阳的灰暗傍晚，有人要他把皮带交给他。

Credence将顺服又叛逆的用膝盖接触冰冷的橡木地板，他会颤抖，但毫无保留的把后背，把双手，把小臂，把全部交给那个站立在他背后的人。半夜迷迷糊糊的臆想中，那个人似乎不是养母，是另一个更懂得用温情和利用套牢他的人，更强势，也更恶劣。

 

他开始学着控制身体里沉默又暴戾的魔力，他看到那些沉睡在自己血管里的黑色碎屑一样的物质，有时候也会化为黑灰色的虚无拥抱巴黎更纯净的夜空。他是在没有光线处落下的灰尘，是鸟群，是蝙蝠的碎片。Credence在二十二年的条件反射一样的恐惧后，主动握住了那条旧皮带上有划痕的金属扣。他感觉到自己被养母那冷漠的愤怒充满。

有时候小臂的出血点会描绘整个静脉血管的走向。他没有在养母会停手的时候停手，肿胀的组织和偶尔擦破后的浅浅疤痕让他难以穿上从纽约带来的旧衬衫。他会为自己疗伤，想象那根擦过伤口的手指来自于另一双指甲修剪整齐、干燥的手掌。Graves曾经无数次替他愈合背上的、手掌上的伤口，但Credence小动物一样敏感的天性告诉他，那男人眼神流露的不是他所伪装的怜惜，是来自捕猎者凶光。

他在又一次压抑的自／慰后治愈自己的伤口。不再流血了，但他留下了那到愈合后的浅疤，就像Graves习惯的那样。有时候他会用指尖蹭过Credence过往留下的断断续续的疤痕。

巴黎的第无数天。似乎永远是阴冷。他的脚踝沉沉的痛着，仿佛失去了肌腱保护，十分的脆弱。又一个分辨不清凌晨抑或是傍晚的时间段，Credence没有开灯。他在沉重的可以将他压到窒息的棉花被子里裹着床单发呆。他确信又有点不确信是否听到门厅的响声。在窗边背光的单人沙发上，坐着他曾见过的人。治愈他的伤口却在他的皮肤上留下伤疤的人。有着灰白鬓角的人。为他戴上死亡圣器的人。在那一道道被Credence摧毁的墙后面，他曾见隔着尘土见到的。Graves。喝了复方汤剂的Graves。右颧骨有一道特别浅的凹陷的Graves。他想要服从的。Graves。

Credence不是只有懦弱。他没有学过除了结巴和哽咽之外的第二种表达方式，也不知道如何让佝偻了二十二年的脊背再直起来。但他知道自己是一个巫师，去掉“不被接纳的”这个形容词后，他是一个巫师，一个强大的巫师。当不自觉化成黑雾的右手贴近Graves的咽喉时，他从仇恨的本能中反应过来，并意识到这确真是自己想做的。

Graves任由默然者的力量一步步收紧，而没有拿出魔杖，也没有像那天在地铁站一样把利用明码标价。逆光。偶尔突破云层的光线让Credence眼睛生疼，他看不清对方暗色的虹膜里是否有倒映出什么。最后他放手了。黑雾重新变回冰凉的右手，纹路间藏着冷汗。

他没有温度的指尖依然扣在Graves的脖颈上，搭着他温热跳动的颈动脉。Graves动了，他伸手，没有拿出魔杖给他一个想象中的咒语，那种带着冷戾的蓝色闪光，或者直接是沉寂的绿色。Graves拉过他僵硬的手掌，并看到了没有来得及扣上的袖口中蔓延出稀疏的皮下出血点。

并不算愧疚的心虚油然而生。像在纽约时无数个因为要见Graves而晚归的傍晚，他看到坐在第四或是第五级台阶上的养母，无法注视那个女人鹰一样冷酷的侧脸。他强迫自己说谎，并服从因为说谎带来的惩罚。并在疼痛里快慰。

Graves卷起他的袖口，在发黄的衬衣上有点点不太明显的血渍。肿胀的小臂，滚烫的，无法触碰的皮肤。Credence知道Graves生气了，他知道，从周身的魔压里，从箍着手腕的手掌陡然收紧的力气里。他知道自己是一个永远学不乖的坏孩子，偏偏又坏的不够彻底，既不能完完整整的顺从一个人，又不能彻彻底底的恨他。温热的水珠滚过他的颧骨和过分消瘦的脸颊，落在苍白的薄唇上，翕动颤抖着，顺着下颌落入地毯里。

小臂，然后是后背。他还没来得及消除青紫和依然渗血的伤口。Graves的强势又让他无力拒绝。上衣被褪下，袖口还挂在他的手腕上，Graves半强迫的让他一只膝盖跪在单人沙发上，磨损的面料下过硬的弹簧折磨着他脆弱的关节。Crendence算是半跨半坐在男人的膝盖上。他闻到了从纽约带来的味道，是工业园区的粉尘味，牢笼里混合着铁锈气息的潮湿味道，在小巷里他曾闻到过。

“你在伤害你自己。”

这回Credence看清楚了，他在不清晰的灰冷暗影中闪烁着怒气的虹膜。走廊中灯光照过来，在触及他身体前就纷纷投射在地板上。那是他的眼睛所倒映出的东西吗？那是他的在四五个月的分别后、在撕破所有的温存伪装后的第一句话吗？青年试图强迫自己停止颤抖，他的手按上了自己的膝盖，希望能陡然生出那么一点点的强势和勇敢。

“先……先生。Mister, Sir。”他想要脱口而出的恨意被此生未曾学过的恶毒词句阻拦，然后一并，连着不再低落的泪水咽下。他的头发不再理过，那些冰冷的刀刃没有再贴着他的头皮，碎发也不再落下，落到湿润的地上。

Graves的声音非常轻，非常坚硬。他伸手拨开年轻人垂到脸颊的乱发。他说，“我会治愈你，然后我会惩罚你。而在此之后，我希望能听到你认识到自己为什么受到惩罚。”

这样更好。好极了。Credence绝望的想着，他没有得到几分钟前祈求的勇气，但他开心起来。他听到了在过去的臆想中，在肮脏的梦中听到的词句，Graves让他跪下。

没有在阁楼那间没有人气的空旷长厅里，没有在被他自己的眼泪浸湿的地毯上，在橡木地板上。他第一次没有面对着模糊的玻璃窗跪下。冰冷的，坚硬的。疼痛的。即将是快慰的。和梦里曾经真假难辨的湿冷梦境混合在一起，模糊着。

我将服从您。

他用没有出口的声音说。

 

在那一刻来临前，他无法抑制的颤抖。他想要痛哭起来，鼻尖熟悉的酸涩着，但他很清楚怎么样忍住泪水。那是养母手中的皮带告诉他的。Graves曾告诉Credence，他是一个巫师，一个可以被接纳的人，一个不用服从和顺从的人。可是graves让他跪下。而此时此刻的Credence，有着庞大黑暗力量的Credence，从仇恨情绪中冷静下来，继续恨着的Credence，他只听从Graves的指令。也只想听从Graves的指令。

我将服从您。我将杀了您。他很用力的把这两句话刻在心上，然后熟门熟路的报出了第一下。

那不是柔软的又紧绷的旧皮带。硬邦邦的，冷冰冰的。金属扣上没有划痕，二次重叠后握在Graves的手里。他身后的Graves。逆光的。Graves。他第一次离疼痛如此之近，那炽热的烧灼感紧贴着他的脊背。不再相隔千里之远。

然后是第二下。Credence把呜咽的声音努力堵在舌尖。他颤抖一下，然后又跪直了。Graves给出了他的第二道命令，他要Credence不要压抑叫喊。不要，不许，不能。

第三下落在他光裸的脊背上时，那条印痕拖擦在他层层叠叠的旧伤上。毫不怜惜。Credence报数时没有再刻意隐忍哽咽声，那招惹Graves讨厌的懦夫样子，他的眼泪，他的口齿不清，他的躲闪。他记得在教堂废墟里Graves的模样，当他想要祈求那一点Graves已经给予他的仁慈时，当他颤抖的双手握不住死亡圣器的标识时，当他忍不住落下的眼泪时。他都知道。Graves在厌恶他。讨厌他。在不耐烦。

在第十四下到临之际他总算没能忍住低落的泪水。那是重力的作用，他想着。下 体已经发硬。

在黑暗里，他看不到身后的Graves，看不到自己撑住地面的双手。地面上的水渍反射着从门外走廊照来的白炽灯光。一晃一晃的。闪烁着。

第十七下，他从喉咙深处发出猫一样的哭声，灌了水银一样的脊柱沉重的压着他，极力想要蜷缩。Graves应该用他那墓地长砖一样不带感情的声音命令他跪好，命令他不许动，但他没有说话。沉默的，在他背后，甚至没有究责他没报出的那一声十七。

他没有像梦里那样大胆的想象Graves会抱住他，亲吻他，或者会粗暴的分开他的双腿，又或者会抚摸他。Credence从未想过Graves会抚摸自己的头顶，或者用整只手掌接触他光裸的、有疤痕的脊背。不是一两根指尖的敷衍，是整个手掌。上一次他在Graves面前袒露躯体时，那男人说，“你真脏。”Credence知道那是因为他灰色的皮肤，过分苍白。此后他羞于在Graves面前露出那怕一点皮肤，甚至于从他手中接过文件。

第二十二下，Credence嚎啕大哭。他在过去的二十二年里从来没有哭出声过，只有在夜晚最寒冷的时候，甚至不敢将眼泪蹭在被子上，只敢偷偷的用被鞭打过的手抹干净。

“我恨您，”他说，夹杂在哭声里，含混不清，“我恨您。”

我恨您，因为我服从您，因为我一定会杀掉您。因为我曾经唯一在乎过您。因为您让我感受到疼痛，这该死的痛觉使我兴奋。他凌乱的说着。

Graves扔掉了皮带，那是他自己的，沾上了Credence的血。二十二下的惩罚对年轻的男孩来说从不算重，在他开除Tina的那一天，他知道这个年轻人遭受了一百七十下的鞭打。他没有试图从地板上拉起匍匐的Credence，而是犹疑的，摸了摸他的头顶。

他没有问Credence，为什么他会受到惩罚。他告诉了他。那是在教堂，在地铁站，在纽约时他不曾展现出的仁慈。

 

“只有我能让你受伤，只有我能治愈你。别人不可以。你自己也不可以。”

 

而我将顺从。


End file.
